


Strength To Go On

by Brianmayplease



Series: Red Velvet Universe [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Trauma, and they're so fuckin gay, they're so fucking cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianmayplease/pseuds/Brianmayplease
Summary: Joe is still a little (a lot) shocked by the happenings that rained on him. Rami might help him forget.(Follows main fic Red Velvet)





	Strength To Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo here we are with cute fluffy fluff!  
> Hope ya enjoyy

Joe woke in a cold sweat, his body trembling as he bolted up from his nightmare. Fuck.. the second time tonight he had it, too. He shook his head and held his shaking knees as it replayed over and over in his head. His professor standing over a dead body, his eyes dark and mouth covered in blood. Then he jumped at him... it wasn't like Joe and Gwilym weren't on good terms now, especially since he worked for Gwilym's lover... husband? Husband. But still, his mind still held it as a trauma. He felt tears roll down his cheeks as he reminisced about his family. I bet they were wondering where he was, what had happened to him. A sniffle awoke Rami from his own bed next to his friend's, and of course even in his groggy mind he sat up and looked to the red head who was sobbing now. "Joe." He whispered. Rami gently placed a hand on Joe's shoulder, making him roll over. The younger man was quietly sobbing, and he sat up, rubbing his arm. "You okay?" Rami said, his eyebrows shooting up in worry. Joe just shrugged. "Could I be?" The servants just sat for a moment in the darkness. Rami had been feeling protective of young Joe since he had rolled around, looking traumatized and scared beyond possibility, held by Bowie with a strong grip, that had unluckily left a couple of bruises on Joe's arm. Well Rami hadn't just felt 'protective'. He had felt his stomach twist with pity but - God help him - his face had heated up at the beautiful redhead's face. Joe was lovely, truly - droopy sparkly eyes, a fluff of adorable hair, pale redhead skin... Rami had fell in a minute. But since Joe was so traumatized still, he had thought it better not to bring the matter out. "Wanna go have breakfast?" Rami asked, "I don't think sleeping is good for you right now. You're just gonna have nightmares."  
Joe just sighed and said "I... I guess. Isn't it too early?" Rami shrugged. "I'm sure the others wont mind. They're... understanding of your position." Joe sniffled and sat up then blushed when he saw Rami stand up in his boxers, grabbing a pair of cotton lounge pants to put on and a thin cardigan. Joe had to admit, he was crushing on Rami fairly hard. Had his situation been anything but this, he would've asked him out in a heartbeat. In fact, he swore he knew him before. He shook the thought from his head and stood up in his t-shirt and lounge pants. He followed his friend who took a flashlight as they made their ways upstairs in the still dark house.  
Rami guided him with a sure stride in a smaller dining room - the one Dr May used to dine in when he was alone. Before reaching it, Rami guided Joe to one of the rooms where they stored food and picked up a couple packages and a bottle of apple juice. They silently made their way upstairs and sat at the table, only the flashlight to lit their little breakfast. Rami opened a package to reveal some croissants, handing one to Joe. When the student (ex student?) took it, their hands brushed, but both played it off, thinking the other wasn't thinking about that. But both their hearts started hammering. They began to ate slowly, Rami keeping a careful look on Joe. "So, Joe" he finally said, "what would you like to do today?"  
He took a bite of his croissant and mumbled with his mouth full "Is visit my family an option?" The servant just sighed and shook his head. The red head lowered his head. "Then I don't know..." Rami lightly pat his shoulder, wanting to cheer his newfound friend up. "There must be something you're wanting to see around here. You're in a rock legend's home." Joe appreciated the effort Rami was making. In fact, it made him fall for him even more. But Joe had never been away from his family this long. He could only smile then look at his food and nibble at it. "I'm sure I'll think of something." He lamented. Rami clicked his tongue. "What about... you and I go to the garden? Then I can show you to the legitimate ballroom? That sounds fun doesn't it?"  
"A ballroom?" Joe quipped, lifting his head from the glasse of juice. Rami smiled. "Yes. I don't know why Dr May hasn't used it yet, since him and Lee love to waltz like two lovebirds... But anyway, as soon as you're ready, we can go!" "I'm ready" Joe stumbled up, wiping his mouth of croissants crumbs. His cheeks heated up slightly, and he was thankful for the darkness. Rami's chuckle made his knees a little wobbly, but he followed the servant inside corridor after corridor after room; a mazelike structure that Joe would've lost himself in, had he been by himself. But Rami was in front of him, his beautiful toned back just covered by the light sweater, those dark hair... Joe would've sighed, hadn't he been thinking about his family. What was he gonna say? That he had found a new job? Was he gonna spill the secret? No, that he wasn't. He was too terrified of those... Creatures.  
He shuddered at what horrors would happen to him if he dared let it slip. His bruises from Bowie suddenly ached and he gripped his arm. Rami looked back at him, mistaking his shudders of fear for cold. It was rather chilly, wasn't it? He never really could tell anymore. He took off the cardigan and wrapped it around the poor human. "Here. You need this more than me." Joe stuttered: "O-oh. No, I couldn't." But Rami pushed the door to one of the rooms open before he could hand the sweater back and Joe was too taken aback to speak. He gazed at the huge elaborate room and stepped inside "Whoa..." he whispered.  
Rami swirled in the room, taking a playful bow. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He quipped. Joe forgot every sadness for a couple minutes, roaming the enormous room next to a sauntering Rami. "Ever danced in such a ballroom?" Rami asked bravely, tilting his head. Joe shaked his own, and a smile played on Rami's lips. "Wanna... Try?" He said, extending one hand. Joe didn't think and just took the hand he was offered. Rami smiled and swiped on his phone, putting on Twist And Shout, making Joe - who was expecting a valtz or something, yelp as Rami took his hip with his free hand and started to twist, knees bending inhumanely, sinking in a squatting postition with Joe. "Come on, Mazzello, put a little more effort in it!"  
Joe just stared at his friend and chuckled "I- I don't dance like this a lot, Rami." He admitted. He laughed and kept his hands on the other mans hips. "That's why I'm teaching you, silly! Come on!" Joe couldn't help but try his hand at it and... hey, he was actually surprisingly coordinated! He smiled and got into it, the negative thoughts once again leaving him. Rami smiled wide and clapped "There you go, Joey! Look at ya!". He almost turned as red as his hair when the beautiful tan man called him such an endearing nickname. Rami couldn't help hut blush himself at what he just said, but seeing him loosen up... well it was heartwarming. He saw Joe's footing slip and he gasped, reaching out for him.  
Without thinking, Rami wrapped his arms around Joe's waist, holding him up. For a moment, their bodies were flush against each other. They broke apart with a flurry of excuses and embarassed head-scratching. A beat of silence; they looked at each other and began to giggle. Rami's heart was pounding - being so phisically close to Joe... He ushered those thoughts away, now it wasn't the moment. "It was fun" Joe simply said, shrugging. "Yes" Rami said back, and silence fell again, broken by giggles. "Is there any other room as beautiful as this one?" Joe asked, pointing at the magnificent ballroom.  
Rami's brain wanted to yell 'Any room you're in' but he stopped himself and just nodded. "Oh there's tons of rooms in this house that are just gorgeous." He shrugged, "This was a church before Dr May moved here, so the craftsmanship is astounding to say the least." Joe rubbed his arm "Could you show me?" Rami raised a brow "Show you? Every room?" Was he really asking to see every room? Rami wasn't going to mind, honestly, Joe had him wrapped around his little finger. Even if the tour took hours he wanted to show him, especially if it meant distracting him.  
Joe shrugged shyly, making Rami's heart burst. "Come here" he said, using the excuse of being his guide to take his hand and drag him along. Joe's hand was cool and dry, his fingers wrapped tightly around Rami's warmer hand. The egyptian boy brought him in a low-ceiling, dark room, with huge windows with rather unusual blue and red windowpanes. May's collection of musical instruments was carefully laid all around, like a museum. "This is May's Museum" Rami whispered in a playful conspiratory voice, "He's been collecting since he was a famous musician. Look around, look around! I promise, nothing bites."  
Joe joked to the boy: "Don't make promises you can't keep." Rami rolled his eyes as he sighed in amusement. But even though he was nervous, Joe found himself scouting the room out, staring at all of the guitars, all the keyboards he had stashed away, things in general he was sure had some sort of meaning to him. He had even seen a microphone on a broken stand that was labeled as "Freddie's First". A warmth soothed over Joe's knots in his stomach. He knew the vampire had feelings, but perhaps only for Gwilym. But maybe that had been Joe's natural leaning towards fear of the creatures. He couldn't blame himself though, Brian May was intimdating even when he was mortal.  
Rami saw him looking at the old microphone and smiled fondly. "Yeah" he said, coming up behind Joe, "Dr May is a sentimental one... He is not that scary, I promise. But I see where you are coming from." Joe sighed, rubbing his arm, but turned around with a shy smile. "I'll take your protection" he joked, and Rami giggled along. "Alright, Joey," he then said, clapping his hands, "it's almost eight am, I think we can start doing some cleaning up. I'll teach you, don't worry... It's just the main library. " Rami didn't tell him Gwilym could be there, he wasn't sure and didn't want to scare Joe. He waited for the ex student to say something, or agree... He didn't want to come off as imposing. God knew, Joe didn't need more rules right now.  
Surprisingly, Joe nodded at this. "Well I'm gonna be here a while" he said with a chuckle "might as well learn the ropes, huh?" Rami smiled and pat his back "It'll be fun, I promise. We'll make it fun." The two boys made their way to the servants quarters, Rami putting on his usual suit and Joe just a button up shirt with a cardigan and some nice slacks (Rami insisted on giving him comfortable clothes to wear instead of a suit, it was too harsh of a change). Once in the library, cleaning supplies loaded in bags and buckets if needed, Rami thankfully landed his eyes on no one being in there. At least not for now. 'This should be easy then' he thought to himself chipperly. "Ok Joey, my friend. First thing we have to do is beat the hell out of those curtains."  
Joe nodded seriously, approaching Rami. The egyptian boy handed him a weird spatula-shaped object, and took in his hands the curtain, opening it up. "Okay, boy" Rami said - and Joe flushed crimson -, "now, beat this shit!" Joe jumped on it like it was his calling, clouds of dust falling all around. "Do they never beat them?" Joe asked between fits of cough. Rami just laughed, throwing his head back, and Joe swore it was like he had just seen a fucking angel. It all came to a rather abrupt end with Joe missing the curtains, falling over, and almost hitting Rami in the face, as he fell on the other boy, chest to chest.  
The shorter boy grabbed him, letting the curtain go, almost encasing him in his arms as they fell onto the hard tile floor. Rami, despite feeling a sharp pain in his own back, sat up on his elbows. "You ok, kid?" The sight of Joe, engulfed in the velvet curtains, dust adorably scattered in his hair as he peaked up at him with pink cheeks was too much. How could aomeone be so adorable?! It got much cuter when he parted his lips. In the muted darkness, the shadows hit Rami just right. It was like he was staring at a benevolent god. He inhaled sharply and nodded "Yeah I'm great... I'm crushing you arent I?" The egyptian boy squinted his eyes. "Just barely."  
Neither of the two moved. Their eyes met, and they just stared for a moment before looking down. There was something - a kind of feeling in the air... But soon, too soon, the bubble broke. Joe pulled up, apologizing, and Rami tried to shush his apologies, which only made Joe apologize more. "A-anyway" Rami said, clearing his throat, trying to have the warm feeling in his stomach die down, "we should clean the other curtains." He gestured around. "Yes, sure" mumbled Joe, and they silently put themselves to work. They were quicker and more silent now, both thinking about that beat of understanding that had ran between them. There was something, definitely, a feeling that they shared. A little pink feeling between all that death and worry.  
Joe almost wanted to ask what the feeling was, but at the same time did he want to know? It was a good feeling that he didn't want to be tarnished by the unknown. As he finished up his job he noticed Rami was already done and had moved on to a completely different job of dusting the shelves. Joe's stomach told him to not bother him, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back asking what it was that happened between the two of them. But his poor little heart beat so loudly he swore it was amplified throughout the room. His feet, almost on autopilot, made their way over to the shorter boy who was standing on his tiptoes to reach a shelf.  
Rami saw him at the corner of his eye, and turned around. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Why didn't you pull back?" Joe blurted out. Seeing Rami's confused face, he elaborated. "When I fell on the curtains. You didn't back up. You stood there." Rami looked at those sincere eyes and stopped dusting, looking down.  
"Didn't wanna bring this up now... You're quite overwhelmed as of now. Thought you didn't need anything more in your plate, but -- I fancy you, Joe." Rami said, posh and serious as a prince, making the redhead's heart miss a beat. That was such a lovely, old fashioned way of confessing one's feelings... Joe felt almost pampered. "Safe to assume you fancy me, too?" Rami asked, tilting his head like an elegant bird.  
Joe ran a hand over his red locks "Hm... that obvious?" Rami rose a brow and shook his head "Actually no. Surprisingly. But I think that was the stress masking it." He lightly hit the other's arm and Joe let a little snort of a laugh out "You're pretty good and hiding it yourself, Rami." He bit his lip and for a momeny they were silent. It was awkward, but somehow it fit them. One of them cleared their throats to break it after a good bit. "So... we like each other... I have never gotten past this part in a relationship." Joe admitted.  
Rami took courage both hands and leaned his hand on Joe's shoulder. The shudder that ran through the redhead was adorable to witness... "We get to know each other and..." Rami bit his lip, his other hand coming up to rest on the other shoulder, "... We kiss." He simply added. Joe went crimson, trying to back off, but not because he didn't want it. He was just - shy. "I've- I've never--" "Never kissed?" Rami finished for him. Joe nodded, embarassed. Twentytwo and never been kissed... But Rami just tilted his chin up. "Can I teach you?" The egyptian boy said, eyes fondly looking at Joe's.  
The heat that spread through his chest at the question. It wasn't heated or sexual, but excitement of how gentle and how genuine he sounded. It wasn't going to be some hot kiss where Rami pushed him to the wall, but a kiss showing how much they cared for each other. Anticipation wracked Joe as he answered "I-if you want to. I don't mind. But I don't want t-to force you or anything, if you think we should wait." Rami wanted to fucking melt. How was this boy real?! He ran a hand over the red heads hair and pressed their foreheads together. "Your call. You're the new guy." He winked .  
Joe just smiled and looked in Rami's eyes, nodding slowly. Rami beamed, tilting his chin up a little, his other hand went to hold Joe's hand, which gripped his like his life depended on it. Finally, their lips touched - it was sweet and chaste, Rami pressing against Joe's soft lips a kiss so light. Joe's heart thumped furiously, his hands uselessly by his sides, unable to focus on anything but on how sweetly Rami was kissing him. "This is my favourite kind of kisses." Rami said in a raw voice, after having broken the kiss. "And I can't wait to teach you all the others..." Rami's hands went to his waist, pulling him closer until their chests bumped against each other.  
Joe blushed deeply at his words, head dipping down as he blushed furiously "I can't wait for you to show me either.." Rami chuckled and pressed their foreheads together "All in good time, my dear. All in good time." He booped the other's nose with a laugh before landing another soft kiss to his lips. Joe hummed in delight when the kiss was broken again, loving the feeling of their lips mingling but relishing in how his lips tingled and called for more when he pulled away. As they pulled away from their sweet kiss, a little sneeze sounded from the doorway to reveal Gwilym. His eyes were wide, obviously not meaning to ruin their moment.  
They both yelped like startled puppies, making Gwilym erupt in a flurry of excuses and 'sorry's. And Joe, who one day earlier would have bolted, just felt the warmth of Rami's arms around him and began to giggle, the soft sounds erupting in a carefree laugh, that drew in Rami too, only making Gwilym stumble further with his words.


End file.
